This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) is attempting to propose standards that can be applied to wireless devices for the stringent requirements of deterministic networks (e.g., minimal jitter, low latency, minimal packet loss). For example, Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs) allow a large number (e.g., tens of thousands) of resource-constrained devices to be interconnected to form a wireless mesh network. The IETF has proposed a routing protocol (“6TiSCH”) that provides IPv6 routing using time slotted channel hopping (TSCH) based on IEEE 802.15.4e, enabling LLN devices to use low-power operation and wireless channel hopping for higher reliability. Routes can be based on the routing protocol for LLNs (RPL).
In contrast, deterministic transmission in wired networks can use time sensitive networking (TSN) and/or audio/video bridging (AVB). Neither TSN nor AVB use time slots; rather, TSN uses time-based shapers that allocate time slices and guard bands to cause a data packet to be sent or received at a given intermediate node (i.e., hop) along a path at a prescribed precise time that is reserved exclusively for the given hop; AVB can use credit-based shapers that ensure bounded latency transmit/receive queues in each hop congestion, thereby ensuring a bounded latency.